There are currently several machines made for the above purposes, some of which are designed to harvest and clean the grains and others only for the cleaning process, such as those which are disclosed in the documents: PI0404489 of 20 Oct. 1994—accessory for cleaning bean grain collected by reaper; MU 8301200 of 14 Jul. 2003—arrangement introduced in beating cylinder for bean and peanut reaper; MU 8301613 of 14 Jul. 2003—arrangement introduced in fixed sieve for bean and peanut reaper; PI 0004195 of 01 Sep. 2000—bean gathering platform coupled with a universal reaper; MU 8201891 of 13 Aug. 2002—arrangement introduced in gathering mouth for bean and peanut harvester; PI 0006329 of 28 Nov. 2000—remover of peanuts, beans and other vegetables; MU 7900789 of 21 May 1999—arrangement introduced in bean and peanut harvester; MU 7900686 of 27 Apr. 1999—arrangement introduced in bean and peanut harvester; MU 7801088 of 08 Jun. 1998—arrangement introduced in bean and peanut harvester; PI 9404196 of 17 Oct. 1994 weeder-like bean harvester; PI9202621 of 07 Jul. 1992—bean reaper; MU 7101502 of 05 Jul. 1991—bean reaper; and MU 6600822 of 30 May 1986—bean mini-reaper.
There is no doubt that the current known machines have the necessary means to harvest and clean numerous grains, noticeably beans. However, some of these machines are limited and others have a really high manufacturing cost, not configuring an ideal equipment for medium and small producers. On the other hand, the traditional machines have assembling details that wear out very easily, particularly regarding the gathering roller, which is responsible to rise and drive the aligned plants to the first branch concentrating set since, as it is known, one of the most demanded set of the machine is the gathering roller, wherein the grips must be carefully designed to be wear-resistant and chock-resistant in relation to the impact with other matters that are not plants. This machine part must, consequently, have peculiarities to resist the aggressive work, not that caused by the plants, but the unexpected ones that are represented by small stones, land, thick branches and others. Such a situation is not always easily dealt with by the conventional machines. They consequently require frequently corrective and preventive maintenance, which rises considerably the final cost of the processed product.
On the other hand, it is also known that, afterwards the gathering roller, the beating rollers and the vibrating sieve are put in action, and such two sets are rigorously demanded likewise, such as it occurs with the sieve, wherein its fluctuant condition and the vibrating system demands a special care to prevent premature wastage, which do not happen with the known machines.
In view of the above circumstances, and with a purpose of overcoming them, it has been developed the present improvement which, in general terms, incorporates a plurality of changes in all the sets of the machine, featuring a trailered machine specially designed to carry out two different operations, the first one of which is gathering the bean plants, previously plucked and aligned, whereas the second function of which is to perform a whole cleaning process by separating the grains (seeds) from the remaining unwanted parts.